Top Characters: Katekyo Hitman Reborn
by Blackwolfhunting
Summary: You know those things where you choose your top ten fav characters from a series you like...well...I have done one for Sonic the Hedgehog and instead of putting it on my Profile I turned it into a one shot Crack fic! I hope you smile and enjoy. There is Yaoi in here but not explicit! Third in the Top Characters Shots and Sequel to- Top Characters: Danny Phantom. M for Language!


LIST YOUR TOP TEN FAVORITE CHARACTERS AND ACT AS IF YOU'RE IN THE CARTOON

Katekyo Hitman Reborn(From favorite to least favorite)

1. Xanxus/Adoptive Son to the Ninth/Nono/ Head of top Assassins Varia

2. Tsunayoshi/Tsuna Sawada/Sky & Tenth for Vongola

3. Reborn/Home Tutor/Greatest Hitman in the World

4. Hibari Kyoya/Cloud Guardian Vongola/Discipline Committee President of Namamori Middle

5. Rokudo Mukuro/Chrome Dokuro/Mist Guardian Vongola

6. Ryohei Sasagawa/Sun Guardian Vongola/Captain of the Boxing Club

7. Squalo/Rain Guardian for Varia/ Second in Command in Varia

8. Byakuran/Ex-head of the Millefiore Family/Sky Mare Ring Holder

9. Spanner/Builder of the Gola Mosca/Expert mechanic

10. Yamamoto Takeshi/Rain Guardian Vongola

**1(Xanxus) woke you up in the middle of the night**

"Who the hell do you think you are coming into my home at night!?"

"Trash! Shut up!"

"Xanxus? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to get you for a mission trash, now get up!"

*Twitchy Eyebrow*

"Don't you have a better way of waking me up besides shooting my door down and destroying half my apartment?"

*Arrogant Smirk*

"No."  
"Get the hell out of my house you damned ego statistical Man!"

**3(Reborn) walked into the bathroom while you were showering**

"Well, well, I knew you were hiding something, but nothing like this."

"Reborn! The hell! How'd you get into my house…wait…don't answer that!"

*Grabs a towel and wraps it around body while turns off the shower*

"Wanna tell me about all of those scars on your body?"

"No, get out! Now."

*Growls threateningly while reaches for Glock .45*

"Alright, I'm gone. Ciaossu."

**4(Hibari) announced that he or she is going to marry 9(Spanner) tomorrow**

"Kyoya-san! Is this true?"

"Kusakabe, what is this?"

*Threatening aura surrounds the Skylark as he looks at the wedding invitation.*

"I received it earlier this morning Kyoya-san, I don't know where it came from."

"Find out and then inform me, I wish to deal with the Herbivore that did this personally."  
"Hai Kyoya-san."  
"Oh and Kusakabe, bring me this Spanner person…I'll bite him to death."

**7(Squalo) suddenly confessed that he or she is part of your family**

"Ah…I'm not sure how to take this…its…surprising."

"VOOOOIIIII! I know but I thought you deserved to know!"

"Um I'd have rather you hadn't."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU SCUM!? I AM FAMILY YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY!"

"YEAH WELL YOU'RE A LOUDMOUTH WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SHUT UP!"

"VOOOOOIIIII! TAKE THAT BACK YOU WIMP!"  
"HEEEEELLLLL NOOOO YOU FISH FOR BRAINS!"

**9(Spanner) made fun of your friends**

"HELL NO YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT YOU BASTARD!"

"Hey I was just joking, don't take everything so seriously."  
"I WILL NOT BE MESSED AROUND WITH! YOU PIECE OF TRASH YOU NEED TO BE DISPOSED OF!"

"Hmm, I miscalculated on your rage, seems that I need to do some more research."

*Pulls out a laptop while still running away.*

"HELL NO! NOT WHILE I'M DEALING WITH YOU BASTARD!"

**Two serial killers are after you what will 1(Xanxus) do?**

"Gah! BlackFlame is cornered! I repeat BlackFlame is cornered!"

"Trash! I told you not to fuck around! Damn weakling!"

"But Xanxus! I can't help it! It's six against one!"

"TRASH! NO EXCUSE NOW GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND TAKE CARE OF IT!"

"Hai Boss…This is what I get for joining Varia….Sigh…"

"TRASH!"  
"I'm moving I'm moving!"

**You are on a vacation with 2(Tsuna) and manage to break your leg. What does 2(Tsuna) do?**

"HIEEEE! DANNY! I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WOULD HAPPEN HIEEE!"

"Tsuna."

"I GOTTA DO SOMETHING! I GOTTA CALL SOMEONE! I GOTTA CALL REBORN!"  
"Tsuna."

"HE'LL KNOW WHAT TO DO! DON'T WORRY DANNY I'LL GET HELP."  
"TSUNA!"

"HIEEE! What!?"

"Calm down and just help me back to the car, I have my phone there and I'll call Lussuria to come help us out."

"Hai, I understand Danny, I'll help you."

"Good, one more thing…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I'm telling Reborn your training needs to be increased; you're still too much of a wimp."

"HIEE NOOOO!"

**It's your birthday, what will 3(Reborn) give you?**

"Ah, I'm now twenty-one; I can finally get some beer on my own."

"Ciaossu Danny."

"Reborn! What can I do for you?"

*Reaches towards Glock for safety.*

"Ciao, I'm here to give you this. Happy Birthday."

*Disappears through the window after handing black box with red ribbon.*

"…."

"…."

"I really don't want to open this…"

*Picks up her cell phone and dials a number*

"Hey Xanxus…Yes thank you but I called to ask if you wanted to come over for some Sake, bring Squalo with you too, I got a package from Reborn and I'm scared to open it…Yes that's what I'm planning. Alright see you in a little bit."

*Half an hour later.*

"Hey there you two, here Squalo why don't you open this for me."  
*Hands package to Squalo and hides behind Xanxus while Squalo opens the box.*  
"VOOOIIII THIS IS NOT SOMETHING I WANTED TO SEE!"

*Looks into the box with Xanxus and both has a nose bleed while Squalo is trying not to puke.*

"Xanxus! Why didn't you tell me you finally took Tsu-Tsu!"

**You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4(Hibari) do?**

"Oh, I'm so going to get fired for this mistake…pun was so not intended."

"Herbivore, what have you done here?"

"Hibari, well, I kinda accidently hit the outlet over there and it caused a spark and it caught the curtains."

"Herbivore…"

"Yes Hibari?"

"I will bite you to death for setting fire to Namimori."

"Oh Joy, now I have a vicious Carnivore on my ass, Xanxus is so going to kill me."

**You're about to do something that makes you extremely embarrassed. What will 5(Mukuro) do?**

"You're dead you stupid Pineapple! Not even Tsu-Tsu will save you!"

"Kufufufu, that is what you get for torturing my poor Chrome."

"I didn't do anything except ask her what she thought about you and Hibari doing it with you using her body!"

"Either way, you look excellent in that pink tutu and spandex, you'd make ballerinas everywhere proud. Kufufufufu!"

"You're dead!"

*Sounds of Gunshots could be heard all around Namamori.*

**You're about to marry 10(Yamamoto). What's 1's(Xanxus) reaction?**

"Trash…"

"Yes Xanxus?"

"You're getting married…"  
"Yes, that's what the invite said."

"To that Trash's Rain Guardian…."

"Correct."

"You're out of Varia."

"WHAT THE HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
"TRASH WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"  
"YOU HEARD ME YOU FUCKER!"  
"THAT'S IT TRASH YOUR ASH!"  
"EVEN RYHMING ISN'T GOING TO SAVE YOU FROM MY WRATH!"

"Haha Yamamoto is sure in for a scary wife."

"You're telling me Tenth, hmph as least it's the baseball idiot who's dealing with her."

**You got dumped by someone. How will 7(Squalo) cheer you up?**

"VOOOOIIIII! LET'S GO AND KILL THE SON OF A BITCH!"

"HELL YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! THAT BASTARD WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT HIM!"

"Sigh, Squal-chan and Dan-chan have gone off the deep end again…"

"Hmm…I could video tape this and sale it for a price."

"Shishishishi, I don't blame the guy for dumping that peasant, she's as bad as boss."

**You compete in a tournament. How does 9(Spanner) cheer you on?**

*Loud bangs and fireworks light up the sky as tapes on a laptop were heard in the stadium.*

"HEY SPANNER YOU IDIOT!"

"What is it Danny?"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WITH THE FIREWORKS!? I HAVEN'T WON THE TOURNAMENT YET! I STILL HAVE TO FIGHT TSUNA AND XANXUS!"

"I thought it would be logical to use them now since you're going to lose to Hibari anyways."

"SON OF A BITCH YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"He is stronger than you it is only the logical thing to think in this situation."  
"Hmph, some cheerleader you are."

"I am not wearing a skirt so I never was a cheerleader."

"BASTARD!"

**You can't stop laughing. What does 10(Yamamoto) do?**

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Haha Danny what's so funny?"

*Points towards a door because she's laughing too hard to actually talk.*

*Yamamoto blinks before walking over to the door and opening it and then closing it quickly.*

"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!"

"I…Haha…Know!"

*Both are laughing so hard that both fail to notice the door open and a figure walk out.*

"VOOOIIIII! WHAT ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING ABOUT?!"

*Both stop laughing long enough to stare at Squalo before bursting out in laughter again.*

*Squalo turns red as he tries to undo all of the braids in his hair and wipe the make-up off his face.*

"VOOOIIII! DIE YOU SCUM!"

"RUN YAMAMOTO! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"RIGHT HAHAHA BEHIND HAHAHA YOU!"

**2(Tsuna) tells you about his or her deep love for number 9(Spanner).**

"I'm…i-i-in-in lo-l-l-love wi-wi-with-with-with…."

"Are you going to tell me anytime soon Tsu-Tsu or are we going to be here all night?"

*Tsuna blushes as he fidgets with his shirt nervously.*

"I'minlovewithSpanner-san!"

*Blinks in confusion and looks at the brunette.*

"Sorry, wanna say that again? I didn't quite understand that new language."

*Blushes again as he hides his face in his hands.*  
"I'm in love with Spanner-san!"

"Oh…Don't tell Xanxus that or you won't have a boyfriend."

**You're dating 1(Xanxus) and he or she introduces you to his or her parents. Would you get along?**

"Ah well, here you go Xanxus, BlackFlame, this is your next mission."  
"Rodger that Ninth."

"Hn, fine old man."

"Oh, Xanxus, Danny, one more thing."

*Both freeze before leaving since Nono had just used Danny's real name.*  
"When you two have sex please use protection, I don't want one of my best agents on Maternity leave during this trying time."

"TRASH!"  
"HELL NO OLD MAN!"

**2(Tsuna) loves 1(Xanxus) as well. What does that mean?**

"So it didn't work out with Spanner then?"

"No, I found him cheating on me with Ire Shoichi."

"Hmm, that's saddening. Got anyone else in your sights then?"

*Tsuna Blushes but nods his head anyways.*

"Ah, I see, so are you going to tell me then Tsu-Tsu?"

"W-we-w-well I-i-i-i-I sorta, kin-kinda, um I li-li-like Xa-…"

"Are we really going to do this again?"

"IreallylikeXanxus!"

"Yep we are."

**You had a haircut and 6(Ryohei) can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?**

"Can I help you Ryohei?"

"EXTREMELY YES!"

"Sigh…What do you need help with then?"

"I EXTREMELY CONFUSED BECAUSE I THINK THERE IS SOMETHING DIFFERENT ABOUT YOU!"

"Sigh, there is Ryohei. I got a haircut, what do you think?"

*Blinks at her as he tilts his head to the side and looks at her critically.*

"I think you look EXTREMELY like a man!"  
*Eye twitches in irritation as she pulls out her gun.*

"THE HELL WITH YOU DAMN MAN! TAKE THIS YOU IDIOTIC BOXER!"  
"EXTREME CHALLENGE!"

**1(Xanxus) appears to be a player, breaking many hearts. What do you do?**

"Sigh, looks like the boss is at it again."  
"VOOOIII! Doesn't he have that brat!?"  
"He does…hm…Wait…that guy looks familiar…Squalo hand me that profile on our target."

*Takes the offered file and looks at it with a narrowed eye, looking at the woman and then back at the picture before eyes widen in surprise.*

"Wow, boss is really the best."

"VOOOIII! Are you just realizing that now?! But why are you saying that now?"

"That woman…that's our target."

"Impossible! That's a woman our target is a male!"

"I know right, but that's him I'm sure of it."

"VOOOIII! That no good boss is actually is good!"

*BOOOM!*

"Looks like we can go home now."

**2(Tsuna) thinks that he or she will never get a girl or boyfriend. What will you tell him or her?**

"Tsu-Tsu, you can't keep thinking that, you're a great guy!"

*Tsuna just shakes his head as he burrows deeper under his blankets.*

"Oh come one! You're a cute guy and just because Kyoko said no when you asked him out doesn't mean you're un-dateable. I mean Haru keeps saying she'll be a Mafia Boss' wife!"

*Tsuna just shakes his head at that and whispers back.*

"That's the thing though, she wants to be a Mafia Boss' wife, not my wife."

*Blinks in surprise at the response.*

"I didn't think of it like that."

"Of course you didn't."  
"Well, there's always your guardians you know, and then there's Xanxus too! They've been after you for a while now too!"

*Tsuna stays silent as he buries his head into his pillow, face red as a tomato.*

"Sigh, what am I going to do with you Tsu-Tsu?"

**9(Spanner) is too shy to face you and confess their love by sending an email. Now what?**

"Hm, oh well that's interesting."

"What is it BlackFlame?"

"Oh Mammon when did you get here?"

"Just now, now answer the question."

"Just got a message from Spanner, he wants to go out with me."

"Oh…what are you planning on doing then?"  
"Ignoring him, I don't date blondes."

**You spot 10(Yamamoto) kissing 1(Xanxus). How do you react?**

"Well, this is new."

"Haha Danny! What are you doing over there? Is that your phone?"

"Hi Yamamoto, I'm just taking some pictures for Tsuna."

"What why would you do that?"

"Xanxus is supposed to be dating Tsuna."

"Uh-oh."

"TRASH GIVE ME THAT PHONE!"  
"HELL NO I WON'T! YOU HURT TSU-TSU YOU BASTARD OF A BOSS!"

"MaaMaa! That's alright Danny, I'll go tell Tsuna what happened, it was an accident!"

"HOW THE HELL IS KISSING ANOTHER AN ACCIDENT! YOU TRIPPED AND ACCIDENTLY KISSED THE BASTARD BOSS!?"

"TRASH THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Xanxus is right, that's what really happened!"

"SURE IT WAS I'M STILL TELLING MY TSU-TSU!"

"Wait!"

"TRASH GET BACK HERE!"

**You notice that 3(Reborn) and 4(Hibari) have been inside for more than a few hours. What do you do?**

"Hm, when did Hibari and Reborn go into the training room again?"

"Oh, Um, Well, I think it was about five hours ago, why?"

"Did you send anyone in to check on them Tsu-Tsu?"

"No I didn't, they'll be fine, they are the most strongest out of use after all."

"Sure whatever, I'm just going to take a peek."

*Tsuna shrugs his shoulders and walks away to find some of his friends.*

"Now then, let's see what's going on in there."

*Looks into the room to see a fully demolished training room and two very sweaty men at each other's throats, literally. Watches the free show with a camcorder in hand.*  
"When did Reborn get his adult body back I wonder."

**Could 1(Xanxus) and 6(Ryohei) be soul mates?**

"GET THE HELL OUT YOU TRASH!"

"EXTREME RIGHT CANNON!"

"THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING! GET THE FUCK OUT IF YOUR GOING TO FIGHT!"

**Would 2(Tsuna) trust 5(Mukuro)**

"Kufufufu Tsunayoshi-Kun, it has been a while hasn't it?"

"Mukuro! When did you get there?"

"Ah, I just got here; I've been resting mostly since I got out of Vendice."

"I see, well, I hope you're doing better but I better go before I'm late…for…um…for…Kyoko's tea date! That's right! I promised Kyoko I'd meet her for tea, gotta go! Bye!"

"Kufufufufu…I don't think he trusts me much."

"What made you think that Mukuro-sama?"

"Who taught you Sarcasm Chrome-chan?"

**4(Hibari) is board and pokes 8(Byakuran). What happens after that?**

"Stop poking me Hibari-kun."

"Hn, move."

"I can't do that Hibari-Kun; I am here to talk with Tsunayoshi after all."

"Herbivore I don't care, move."

"Hibari-kun knock it off already."

"Move."

"No."

*Several minutes later Tsuna looks outside his office to talk with Byakuran only to come out to a destroyed foyer and two males pointing a finger at the other.*

"Byakuran you're helping to pay for repairs and Hibari no pay for the next month and only low ranked missions for the next three weeks."

"Herbivore!"

"But Tsunayoshi he started it!"

"Shut it I don't want to hear it! You're both adults you should know better than this!"

**5(Mukuro) and 1(Xanxus) are forced to go back to school. What will they pick?**

"Kufufufu, Science should be a piece of cake to do."

"Trash move I have that damn P.E. Class first!"

"Xanxus-san, please be more careful the students aren't as strong as you!"

"Shut up Trash! I'll do as I please!"

"Kufufufu Tsunayoshi-kun, so nice to see you."

"Hiee! Mukuro!"

**If 6(Ryohei) and 3(Reborn) make dinner what would they make?**

"EXTREME FOOD CHALLENGE!"

"Sigh, shut up Ryohei and go wait out in the foyer with the others."

"I will EXTREMELY not do so! I was asked to help with the EXTREME cooking tonight and I will do so!"

"I don't care; you can't cook anyways so leave!"

"EXTREMELY NO! I EXTREMELY plan to make Calamari with EXTREME SAWABI SAUCE!"

"That's not a dinner, that's an appetizer and not a good source of nutrition, I'll be making Italian Cuisine, I'm sure spaghetti will work just fine."

"EXTREMELY NO IT WILL NOT!"

"I said get out or die! Chaos!"

**7(Squalo) and 9(Spanner) apply for a job. What job?**

"VOOOIIII! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"  
"I'm having an interview with Vongola so I can become his mechanic, why?"

"VOOOIII! I came to talk with him about an extra mission for me alone! That Crappy Boss has destroyed a lot of property lately and we need to pay bills."

"I see."

**9(Spanner) sketches 6's(Ryohei) perfect girl or boyfriend should look like; will 6 be happy?**

"Here it is."

"… but that's Hana."

"I know that."  
"How do you know that she's the one that's perfect for me?"

"The future."

*Ryohei spazzes at the thought of that woman in the picture with him.*

**10(Yamamoto) and 9(Spanner) are blushing while they are talking. What is conversation about?**

"You can't really mean you did that to him! Not while the rest of us were fighting!"

"Hm, I did, it was quite pleasurable not to mention delicious."

"But to use your sucker like you did…I'm not sure if I should be disgusted or turned on."

"That's most people's reactions after all."

**1(Xanxus) accidently kicked 8(Byakuran).**

"Tsunayoshi! Xanxus-Chan kicked me again!"

"Trash it was an accident."

"Sigh, you two are like little kids."

"Not my fault this Trash is an idiot."  
"Hey I'm not an idiot! I was able to destroy the Vongola without a problem before!"

"Then you were defeated by a fourteen year old with barely any experience, right Byakuran."

"Boo, that hurt Tsunayoshi."

**2(Tsuna) sent a message to his or her bf or gf but 9(Spanner) got. What would happen?**

'Hey Xanxan, when are you coming to visit again?'

"Hmm, young Vongola eh, I wonder…"

'Um, well, I don't know Xanxus, that's a bit rough isn't it?'

"Hehe, I wonder if I'll get Vongola like this."

'If your gentle maybe I will…'

'Spanner! Oh my god I just realized it was you, I'm so sorry!"

"Darn, lost my chance, oh well."

'Why didn't you ask me that if you knew who I was txting!?"

"Hm, I better just ignore this."

**5(Mukuro) and 6(Ryohei) did a workout together.**

"Kufufufu, why did I agree to work out with this insane person again?"

"EXTREME WORKOUT! COME ON PINEAPPLE HEAD WORK HARDER!"

"Now I remember Kufufufu."

**6(Ryohei) notices he or she wasn't invited to your birthday.**

** "**EXTREME BLACKFLAME!"

"Eh, Ryohei, what can I do for you?"

"I EXTREMELY didn't get an invitation to that EXTREME party of yours tomorrow!"

"The Hell! I sent you the damned invitation with Kyoko's! The hell are you saying you didn't get it?!"

"Big brother! Leave Danny alone, I told you already that you were invited last week!"  
"AH! EXTREMLY SORRY KYOKO AND BLACKFLAME!"  
"THE HELL YOU BETTER BE YOU INORAMIC IDIOT!"

**4(Hibari) invites 3(Reborn) and 8(Byakuran) to dinner at their own house. What happens?**

"Carnivore what are you and that Herbivore doing here?"

"Chaos Hibari, we got invitations to your house for dinner."  
"Good Evening Hibari Kyoya, I agree with the Sun Arcobaleno."

*Hibari blinks at them before he pulls out his tonfas*

"Leave before I bite you to death."

"Boo how mean Hibari!"

"Chaos."

**You need to stay at a friend's house for a night. Whose house, 1(Xanxus) or 6(Ryohei)?**

"Trash, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying at the Vongola Headquarters."

"Nono kicked me out yesterday."

*Xanxus raises an eyebrow at that as Danny walks into Varia HQ*

"Hn, Trash what did you do?"

"I sorta, maybe, caused a man or ten to be sent to the infirmary during a drill…"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"  
"THE HELL IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU CRAPPY BOSS!"

**4(Hibari) jumps you in a dark alleyway. Who rescues you, 2(Tsuna), 10(Yamamoto), or 7(Squalo)?**

"THE HELL YOU THREE! SOMEONE BETTER FUCKING HELP ME OR YOU'LL ALL FUCKING PAY!"

"Hiee! Sorry Danny but its Hibari-san!"

"MaaMaa! It'll be fine as long as you keep dodging!"

"VOOOOOIIIII! IT BE A WASTE OF MY TIME!"

"YOU BASTARDS! THE HELL WITH YOU ALL I'LL KILL YOU AFTER I GET AWAY FROM THIS MONSTER!"

"Herbivore fight me or I'll bite you to death!"

"THE HELL!"

**1(Xanxus) decides to start a cooking show. Fifteen minutes later, what happens?**

"It could've been worse Tenth."  
"How could it be worse?"

*Entire kitchen is burnt and nothing is left standing except for the sink.*

"He could've destroyed the sink too."  
*Sink falls over and disintegrates into ash.*

"Never mind."

"Gokudera, cut Varia off from their pay for the next year."

"Yes Tenth!"

**3(Reborn) has to either marry 8(Byakuran), 4(Hibari), or 9(Spanner). Who do they choose?**

"Look Reborn, it's not like I want you to get married or anything, it's just that I gotta get these marriage proposals to stop somehow!"  
"So you want me to get married Dame-Tsuna…That's a lot like a real Mafia boss…I really shouldn't be happy you're thinking like that at this moment."

"Look, just choose from these three and get it over with! If I get one more from a stupid idiotic blond I'm going to kill someone!"

"Chaos, I choose none of these."

"Reborn! Who are you going to marry then?!"  
"I'm not, I'm just going to allow the marriage proposals to burry you alive as revenge for you trying to marry me off!"  
"REBORN YOU EVIL DEVIL TUTOR!"

**7(Squalo) kidnaps 2(Tsuna) and demands something from 5(Mukuro) for 2's(Tsuna) release. What is it?**

"Kufufufufu…So what do you wish for Tsunayoshi-kun's return Shark?"

"VOOOIII GIVE ME THE MIST RING!"

"Kufufufufu, I think not."

"VOOOOIIII WHY THE HELL NOT!?"

"I bought enough time for Tsunayoshi-kun to be rescued by his lapdog and swordsman."

"VOOOOIIII I'LL KILL YOU!"  
"Squalo! I'll blow you to pieces!"

"Maamaa, let me take care of him, I've already defeated him after all."  
"Hiee! I'd rather just leave if you three don't mind!"

"VOOOOIIII I'LL KILL YOU BRAT FOR THINKING YOU CAN DEFEAT ME SO EASILY!"

"Why can't anything be easy!"

**Everyone gangs up on 3(Reborn). Does 3(Reborn) stand a chance?**

*Smoke lifts off of the bodies surrounding the fedora clad hitman as he smirks at the vict…um training partners.*

"Chaos, now do you believe me Dame-Tsuna?"  
"Hai Reborn….Pant…Pant…Even if…we…team up…we…can't…beat…you! Viciously Freakishly Strong Monster!"

"Chaos, shut up Dame-Tsuna!"

**Everyone is invited 2(Tsuna) and 7's(Squalo) wedding except for 8(Byakuran). How does 8(Byakuran) react?**

"Boo Tsunayoshi why wasn't I invited to your wedding?"

"Byakuran…how did you get in here?"

"The window but anyways why wasn't I invited to yours and Squalo's wedding?"

"Sigh…that's because there is no wedding, that was just another ploy from Reborn."

"….So I can still get you to marry me?"  
"No chance in hell."  
"So mean Tsunayoshi!"

**Why is 6(Ryohei) afraid of 7(Squalo)?**

"EXTREME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!"  
"VOOIII GET BACK HERE SO I CAN FINISH THE JOB!"  
"EXTREMELY NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DESTROY MY BOXING GLOVES!"

**5(Mukuro) cooked you a dinner?**

"What did you do to it?"

"Kufufufufu…Why do you ask that, it hurts my feelings."  
"Chrome what did he do to it?"

"He put two bottles of salsa in it."

"THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL MUKURO!"

"Kufufufu that would've been revenge for turning Chrome-chan against me."

"Mukuro-sama I'm still on your side I just curve that stupidity of yours now too."

"So mean Chrome-chan."

**6(Ryohei) was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?**

"Snore….Snore…Snore…Snore."

"Oh this is annoying."

"You're telling me, Turftop really doesn't know how to stay quiet even in his sleep."

"Maamaa, he can't help if he snores ya know."

"Hehe, Yamamoto is right Gokudera, Danny."

"I don't care, I have an idea though, Gokudera, grab that floatie over there."

"Hehe, I see what you're planning."

"Maamaa, you two really shouldn't."

"Shut up Baseball Freak!"

"HIEE! You two are being ridiculous about Big Brother's snoring."

"It's annoying so I'm taking care of it! SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
*Quickly puts the boxer on the floatie and then sends him off in the ocean with a push. The snores get further and further away.*  
"Ah, sweet silence, finally! Now I can work on my tan."

"EXTREME WAKE UP!"

"Crap."

**8(Byakuran) got into the hospital somehow.**

"Boo, what happened?"  
"Ah I see your awake Byakuran-sama."

"Shoichi-Chan! What happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

"Ah, seems you ate too many marshmallows again and got a severe stomachache."

"Boo, that's no good, I don't wanna be like Shoichi-chan all the time."

"I see, well I can fix that for you then."

"Ah how can you Shoichi-chan, how do I keep from being sick like you?"

"You can't have any more Marshmallows ever again and I'll make sure you don't by removing all the marshmallows from HQ and from you secret stashes as well."

"NOOO! How do you even know about my stashes Shoichi-chan!?"

"I have my ways, by the time you get back though the place will be marshmallow free."

"NOOOO SHOICHI-CHAN I'M SORRY DON'T TAKE AWAY MY MARSHMALLOWS!"

**1(Xanxus) is all you ever dreamed about. Why?**

"THE HELL KINDA QUESTION IS THAT TSU-TSU!"  
"HIEEE! I heard Squalo saying how you and Xanxus are all over the building doing things and I was just wondering!"  
"I'm killing that damned fish! But anyways it's because he's so muscular and strong and his eyes are just like fresh blood from a body….mmm…I'm going to go find him now. Talk to you later Tsu-Tsu."

"She scares me sometimes."

**7(Squalo) won the lottery?**

"VOOOIIII I CAN NOW PAY ALL THOSE BILLS THAT CRAPPY BOSS CAUSED!"

"Hey Squalo, I heard you won the Lottery, hahaha."

"VOOOOIIII I did! What do you want you idiotic Baseball player!?"  
"Hahaha, Tsuna sent me over to get the money since you and Xanxus caused so much damage and you still owe him a lot too. He said that it would pay the interest and a good 75% of the debt off."  
"VOOOOIIII HELL NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

**8(Byakuran) had quite a big secret.**

"My precious, my precious, oh how I have missed you dearly."

"Byakuran-sama what are you doing, what is this place?"  
"Shoichi-chan! How nice of you to join us, I was planning on showing you this place soon too!"  
"Is that what I think it is?"

"If you mean a bio-engineered clone of Tsunayoshi then yes, yes it is!"

"Why would you…know what….I don't want to know."

"Boo, I can't have the real one since I killed him but I can always eat Marshmallows with this one! He'll be exactly like Tsunayoshi, only he'll be loyal only to me!"

"You're insane Byakuran-sama."

"Boo, don't say mean things in front of Tsunayoshi-Chan!"

KatekyoXHitmanXReborn

A.N. Yep well there's another Crack fic done. I've done one on Sonic, Danny Phantom, and now KHR, yep, this is awesome. Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
